eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
In Honor and Service
in | next = | aaexp =y| }} Prerequisite The minimum level to obtain this quest is 14. Starting the Quest When you speak to , he offers a great deal of lore, and many different conversation paths. After introducing yourself and exchanging common pleasantries, these responses get you to the quest: # What did do during the War of the Fay? # What were trolls and ogres doing in ? # Did the and stop the ? # What happened at the Battle of Brute Hill? # So they managed to reach and rescue the city? # The burned the forest? # What about Felwithe, home of the high elves? # So the gnomes and their machines freed Felwithe. # What else occurred in the Siege of Felwithe? # Were there any significant dwarven battles in ? # Please forgive my wording. I just wondered if there were any dwarven historical sites nearby. # Who is the Sisterhood of Erollisi? # Where was this place? # These elven maidens returned to aid the ones that once suppressed their right to fight? # How do you know all this? # Let's get back to the story of . # Tell me more. # So death was certain. How sad. # Were they defeated? # Did the amazons stop the bonfire platoon? # What happened to the Bloodforge Brigade? # Where can I go to honor those that fought at ? # I will honor and serve. Steps # Interact with The Battle at Burning Roots memorial in the Greater Faydark. #Gather 10 dwarven war artifacts found around the memorial. This is ground spawn and does not actually go into your inventory. # Return to Captain R.K. Irontoe in Kelethin and give him the artifact. # Inspect the goblin caves in Echo Echo Canyon: interact with a strongbox , it is next to Turkrik in the Shroomba Subterrane area of the Greater Faydark. (In caves take first left, and then two rights to get to box. Reverse to get back to entrance.) # Interact with another strongbox (which looks like an attackable creature strongbox) in a tent on Orc Hill. # Examine the scroll in another tent on Orc Hill. # Kill some Crushbone invaders for 3 uncommon auto-updates. # Ring the gong outside the tent. # Find and defeat the Crushbone spies by looking for the reddish sparkles and the mouseover infobox, orc scribbling, that mark their spy posts (see the discussion page of this article for more info). In general they can be triggered as follow: #* by the passageway to Butcherblock Mountains at . He spawns on top of the root above your head, so look up if you can't find him. You may receive the message "The orc spy has not reached his post yet", which means you may need to wait a few minutes. #* along a branch leading off of the Old Kelethin platform at . Use the Old Kelethin Acorn Lift to get there. #* underneath Memorial Hill at # Speak to The Mushroom King at #Go to Tunare's Glade to: #*Collect 10 Brook Patch toadstools - they do NOT show up using Track Harvestables but do show up on Tracking #*Kill 20 Fayflies #Speak to The Mushroom King and he will give you the shrool dust. #Sprinkle the dust on a strongbox in a tent on Orc Hill. #Examine the dwarven ringmail plans and find the nine copies that have been distributed among the various orcish military personnel for safe keeping: #*Kill a Sullon Brigade warsmith in the first orc valley (1st copy) #*Kill a Vallon Brigade warsmith in the first orc valley (2nd copy) #*Kill a Derris Brigade warsmith in the first orc valley (3rd copy) #*Kill a Tallon Brigade warsmith in the second orc valley through the cave to Crushbone (4th copy) #*Kill a Gullon Brigade warsmith in the second orc valley through the cave to Crushbone (5th copy) #*Kill Crushbone Expedition Leader** in the first orc valley (6th copy) - This used to be in the same spot as the Weaponsmith and is now in a nearby camp. #*Kill Crushbone Expedition Chef** in the first orc valley (7th copy) #*Kill Crushbone Expedition Weaponsmith** in the first orc valley (8th copy) #*Kill Crushbone Expedition Planner** in the first orc valley (9th copy) #**'Note about updates:' In order to get the copies off of these encounters, you have to kill the ENTIRE group, not just the named mob. If you need to, you can run to break the ecounter and finish it when you heal up. #The quest will then update saying to use the keys to open the lockerboxes in the keep. #Enter Crushbone Keep and examine the 4 chests inside the first room. Two chests are to the right on the same wall. Two chests are to the left on opposite walls. #Return to Captain R.K. Irontoe in Kelethin to return all the dwarven ringmail plans to him. See discussion page if he is not where he is supposed to be. Rewards *Dwarven Ringmail Tunic * * fr:Honneur et Service de:In Ehre Dienen